People aren't who you think they are
by Loveisonlythestart
Summary: Lucy is a quiet 15 year old at school who is in the care system which most people don't know about. When she moves to a new care home, lies don't say secret for long.
1. School

_**A.N.** _

**This is my first ever fanfic so please leave me feedback to tell me if you enjoyed reading it or not. **

**This is just for a little bit of fun, just to keep the time ticking by**

**I do not own the rights to tracy beaker returns, I only own characters that are mine are the ones not in the series'.**

Chapter 1

"Get out of the way!" a boy yelled, pushing me against the wall as he ran past. That's Liam O'Donovan for you when he's having a teacher chase after him. He's forever getting into trouble with the police and everyone else for that matter, it's like he has no respect what so ever. You would think that by having a surgeon for a dad and a care worker for a mum, they would have taught him some decent manners but maybe they just didn't have time for that.

I straightened out my clothes and flung my bag back on my shoulder and turned around to see the teacher scurrying along yelling "Liam" at the top of her voice. _I want to keep my hearing for a few more years thank you Miss Parkinson._ I walked along quite fast to maths. It's a mystery to me why I walk fast even though I hate maths, I'd rather be somewhere else. I can't say at home because I don't have a home, I'm passed around from pillar to post all the time. I'm in the care system you see and because I'm an older resident, they move me around for younger children.

"Okay guys the new seating plan is on the board for the last few days of the school year. If you could sit in them places that would be great. Before any of you ask, I am not changing these places". I think Miss Grimshaw knew I was going to say something because my jaw seemed to drop when I read where and who I was sat next to. Liam. Great. I slumped into my chair, throwing my bag on the floor and getting out my pen.

"Sorry I'm late miss, just had to have a girly chit chat with Mr. White and to say I'm sorry, I bought you this", Liam said, walking into the classroom 15 minutes late with a bunch of Daisy's from the school field in his hands. Some year 7's have obviously been making daisy chains at lunch. This made me get a little grin on my face, he is so cheesy. I put my head down and just got on with my work as Liam sat next to me, messing about getting his equipment out.

After five minutes, Liam turned to me and whispered, "Why don't you talk? Are you on a continuous or something? Gees everything is about being good you know".

"No, it's called having respect for the teacher and following the rules; it doesn't cost anything to have manners", I said.

"I bet you only do school work after school Lucy", Liam said without paying attention to what I said. I just ignored him and carried on with my work. I just want this day to be done and do be dragged off to the next care home of doom.

The bell rang at 3:15 and I rushed out of school as I could to find my care worker standing next to her car in the car park. I put my head down and carried on walking as if I hadn't seen her, hoping she hadn't noticed me. She hadn't noticed me until my friend, Katie shouted bye to me. Thanks Katie.

"Lucy! Over here!" Loraine my social worker shouted, waving frantically. _She is so embarrassing. _I slowly walked over to her, trying to make sure no one I knew saw me. "Hello Lucy". I ignored her and just got into the car as she opened the door. I noticed all of my bags in the back of the car. Loraine got into the car and before I knew it, we were driving off along the streets to my new care home…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little short, I was making this up as I went along but there is another chapter so go check it out please. If you want to.<strong>


	2. New home, new people

As we drove up a driveway, a red door attached to a pale yellow building appeared before me. As the car came to a halt and Loraine got out, I did not move a muscle, I stared at to my feet, hoping it would all change. Lorraine came around the front of the car and opened the door beside me. "Come on, get out. You should be excited to be in a new place". It will be the same as others, not caring at all. As soon as I get fostered, the quicker I can be out of this place.

"Fine" I said with full enthusiasm, not. I climbed out of the car and looked up at the building before me, it's so... well presented. I felt a little nudge on my back as Lorraine began walking past me. I followed behind her to the door and before we could even knock, a middle-aged man flung the door open, greeting us with a warming smile. I haven't had that very often.

"Hello, I'm Mike, head care worker! You must be Lucy and you must be her social worker Lorraine. Please do come in, would you like a cup of tea?" The man said, leading us in the house. I stood around looking at the new sights around me before turning to notice a line of kids all saying things to me.

"Woah, woah, woah! Gees, I can't multi listen", I said before smiling to them, laughing a little.

"Hi I'm Carmen and this is Tee", said a girl dressed head to toe in pink who pointed at a girl with blonde hair, a chequered shirt and blue jeans on who looked a little younger than the girl claiming to be Carmen.

"I'm Gus. That's Gus, now if you would excuse me, I must practice for piano playing", a boy in a blue polo shirt and beige trousers said to me. He then turned to the piano behind us with a statue and music and began playing.

"Hey, I'm lu..." I began saying until I was rudely interrupted by a voice of a boy and the sound of running down the stairs above me.

"Who's at the door Mike?" the boy said as I looked up above me. It couldn't be but it was, Liam O'donovan. What is he doing here? He can't surely live here, could he? Liam began searching for something on top of the fake fireplace, not turning around to notice what was going on behind him.

"This is the new girl, Lucy. I'm hoping she'll be my friend", Carmen said with a cheery voice and a big smile upon her face. This made Liam turn around to see who they were on about. He got a shock then...


	3. Lipstick and friendship

**A.N. I know I'm updating fast but I was trying to put up the first two chapters yesterday but there was problems with fanfic**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews I've had so far but please remember to review some more**

**Please remember I do not own any characters except the ones you don't know from the series :D**

Stood before Liam's eyes was a girl he recognized as the girl who sat next to him in Maths not so long ago, you could see it in his eyes. That girl obviously being me. "Hello Liam. Nice to see this is where you live with your rather rich parents", I said with a rather sarcastic look upon my face.

"Ermm… Errr…. Well you see…" Liam began to hesitate. Liam was about to speak when a rather large woman walked into the room.

"Mike, what's going on, man?" The woman said. Liam turned around to the sound of her voice and ran over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning against her.

"This is my mum, der! She's a care worker remember, Ermm… man. I have to come here sometimes with her because dad is working late", Liam said fast. The woman just looked at Liam confused and moved away from him, making Liam stumble a little.

"Uh huh, sure…" I replied. He wasn't fooling me at all.

"Liam, what are you on about, man? Hello, you must be Lucy. I'm Gina. Let me go show you to your room, yeah? Liam! Come and help set up Lucy's room", Gina said to me, shaking my hand.

"No way! Me and Frankie boy are going to go play some footie", Liam said, running off before Gina could respond.

"Oh, I'll help! We can get to know each other", Carmen added with a gleaming smile. We began following Gina upstairs into the door on the left at the top of the stairs. I walked into the room and pink surrounded me, everywhere I looked.

"SURPRISE! You're sharing with me! Do you like it?" Carmen asked, jumping in front of me. I looked around some more.

I exclaimed, "Well… errr.. it's pink! But I like it". I smiled bringing a smile upon Carmen's face as well. _Hey, maybe smiles spread like the flu like that poem says._

"I'll leave you girls to get on, yeah", Gina said as she left the room.

"Forget setting up your bed, that can wait till later. Can I give you a make-over? Please please please please!" Carmen begged.

Before she could say please anymore, I interrupted and said "Yeah sure".

"Great let me just go get my stuff out". Carmen walked over to the wardrobe and started rummaging about. I slowly walked over the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Staring back at me was a girl with short, dark, brown hair dressed in a horrible black uniform with the only colour on it was the small green areas of the school logo and she wore no make-up. _Who ever came up with this school uniform must have been gothic_, I thought to myself. Carmen came behind me and tugged be to the other side of the room to her dressing table and pushed me onto the stool. She then put a large pink box onto the table in front of me and it made such a loud thud, it made me rather jump. I opened up the box and started looking at all the make-up in there as Carmen got a large blanket and threw it over the mirror on the dressing table. I dropped the lip gloss I was holding back into the box, and looked up at Carmen.

"Let's begin", Carmen said getting things out of the box.

"Finished! Wait there, I must show Tee", Carmen said in a rush. She rushed out of the room.

I shouted after her "Carmen! Can I take the blankets off the mirror now?"

"Yeah sure! TEE! I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

I took a deep breath in, scared to see what she had done to me and then grabbed the corner of the blanket and ripped it off. I looked into the mirror and saw my eyes widen in shock. She is really good. Better than that, really excellent! I sat touching my hair and just staring at myself at all the detail Carmen had done. She made my eyes a smoky colour and natural colours everywhere else.

As I was in my own little world looking into the mirror, a figure appeared behind me in the mirror.

"Carmen's done an ok job quiet girl". It was Liam! I swiveled around on the stool to face him looking down at me.

"What do you want Liam?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Didn't you hear Gina earlier? She asked for me to come and help, so here I am in all my glory."

"Well your help isn't needed anymore. So why did you lie about your parents at school?"

"See you at dinner then", Liam said, ruffling my hair before leaving the door. He ignored me. He actually ignored me. I looked into the mirror to see my hair all messed up.

"LIAM!" I screamed, grabbing a random lipstick out of the box. I ran out of the room, pushing past Tee and Carmen in the doorway of our room. I ran to the end of the landing where there was rooms in all directions. I stood looking around. _Come on, which one is Liam's? _I kept looking about, looking for any signs to show me which one is Liam's room when Liam came up behind me and ruffled my hair some more and ran past me, laughing. I ran after him until he ran into a room and shut the door in my face. I clutched the door handle and turned it slowly, bracing myself. I opened it and Liam grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me next to his wardrobe. He went to ruffle my hair again but I lifted my arm and slashed the lipstick on his face. I began laughing.

"You didn't?" Liam asked with worry in his voice.

"Oh but I did", I replied, putting the lid back on the lipstick and walking out of the room with a grin on my face.

"LIAM! LUCY! Don't let me shout you again! DINNER!" yelled Gina's voice up the stairs. I continued to walk towards the stairs.

"Sorry, coming Gina", I said.

"I'll be down in a minute Gina", Liam responded.

"No, not in a minute, NOW!" Gina shrieked. I turned around grinning at Liam. Liam mouthed to me "I'm so going to get you back for this". I mouthed back "Loved to see you try darlin'" before running down the stairs. I could hear Liam murmuring to himself as he slowly followed behind on the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and sat next to Carmen at the dinner table and was greeted by everyone. As Gina sat at the table after putting the last dish out, Liam walked in wiping at him face. The lipstick didn't seem to be coming off easily and made a pink smudge upon his face. Everyone burst out laughing but I just sat there and stared, feeling rather sorry for him. I got up and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Ermm… Lucy, where do you think you're going?" Mike questioned. I looked back at him, giving me a stern look whilst everyone else began helping themselves to the food in front of them.

"Oh, well… I haven't washed my hands and I'd like to use my own soap", I lied. Mike nodded and went back to the conversation at the table. I ran along the corridor and up the stairs to my room and went through my bag, getting make-up wipes. I then returned to the kitchen and threw the packet of wipes onto Liam's lap who was still trying to get the lipstick off.

"There, that'll get it off", I said, returning to my seat next to Carmen. Liam just looked at me with a look to ask me "you did this, why are you helping me", look upon his face.

"That was nice of ya Lucy. Hey Liam, say thanks for that, yeah?" Gina said. Everyone turned to Liam and Liam looked up from wiping his face.

"Oh yeah, erm… thanks" Liam mumbled and then went back to wiping his face. I looked at Liam for a second and then engaged in conversation with Carmen and a boy called Rick.


	4. you owe me

**A.N.**

**I've got 4 reviews so far and I am truly grateful for them. Thank you. However, I would love to see many more.**

**I don't have a time when I'll update, I'll just be updating when I can.**

**I only own the character of Lucy.**

* * *

><p>After dinner was over, everyone went into the living room except I who stayed behind to help Tracy wash up. I began carrying the dishes from the table up to the side of the sink as Tracy asked, "So how are you finding it so far?"<p>

I grabbed a tea towel and turned to Tracy, leaning against the worktop. "It's very strange. I usually have to keep myself to myself and because I'm older, I'm not allowed to share because I could be a threat but here it's the opposite. I won't be staying long though, I hope to be fostered soon to get out of these care homes once more", I said, rolling eyes.

"Hey don't say that, you'll soon miss having people around you who under you. Anyway, you seem to be getting on here well already". As Tracy said this, there was knocking at the door and she left the kitchen. I carried on washing the dishes for her and Tee came in and grabbed the tea towel I had left on the side and began drying the wet dishes.

"Oh Tee, you don't have to do that, I can manage", I said.

"I know but I want to help", Tee smiled. I turned back to the sink and carried on washing the dishes in the sink in front of me until Tracy came back.

"There wasn't anyone there. What a lame practical joke, they really need to learn from a master", Tracy exclaimed. She looked at the washed and dried dishes on the side. "Thanks girls, you can go now". Tee left quite quickly whilst I walked along slowly, looking down at my hands.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?"Asked Tracy, looking at me concerned. I turned to face her and looked at her for a few seconds before replying.

"Oh nothing, just my hands look a bit dry, need to put some moisturiser on them", I faked a smile and walked out before she could question me anymore.

* * *

><p>I began walking upstairs with Carmen spending 2 hours in the living room, watching everyone do their own thing whilst I sat, soaking in everything around me. I don't know why because I don't plan on stopping long before I am fostered again, I just felt as if I needed to know a lot about this place and what I'll be living in. As we reached the top of the stairs, Tracy appeared<p>

"Hey girls, you haven't seen Liam have you?" Tracy asked. We stared at her blankly, trying to recall everything we had done.

"Oh yeah! He went outside to play football with Frank and Johnny", Carmen blurted out.

"Great thanks girls. Are you going to your room now? Remember to be a little quieter soon as harry will be going to sleep", Tracy said in shushed tones trying to show how we should talk.

"Gotcha", I whispered and gave her thumbs up before she walked past us and down the stairs. We walked into our room to find Electra sitting on my bed. We looked at each other and then back to Electra who was grinning now.

"Electra, this isn't your room, how come you're here?" Carmen questioned, walking over to her bed and grabbing hold of something she had left there before. I stood in the doorway still, watching the conversation continue.

"Oh, Gina sent me up to help Lucy here, unpack". As Electra replied, she sniggered. I've heard that she has a wicked side but I hate to believe it when people say it because it is usually out of jealousy or another reason and if you get to know them, they aren't that bad but for Electra, her attitude just seems horrible.

"Electra please leave, I don't want to tell Mike on you", Carmen said trying to put on a brave voice.

"Nah leave her to it Carmen, shall we go see what we can find in her room? I bet all her stuff and bed is way better than ours", I grinned. Electra shot up from the bed and walked out of our room, shoving me out of the way on her way past. As soon as she had left the room, me and Carmen burst into laughing.

"I don't think she'll come knocking any time soon", I laughed.

* * *

><p>As the sun began to set, everyone found themselves preparing themselves for bed and Carmen was already almost half asleep. This was at 10 pm at night. Trying not to disturb Carmen, I climbed out of my bed, still in my normal clothes and began walking towards the door. This was until I stood on a loose floorboard, making it creak.<p>

"Lucy? Is that you?"Carmen spoke with tiredness in her voice.

"Yes, sorry Carmen for waking you. I'm just going for a drink before I go to sleep. Help calm the nerves of being in a new place", I whispered in response. Carmen groaned and I knew she wasn't going to say anything else as there was a thud as her head hit her pillow again. I breathed a sigh of relief and carried on walking out of onto the landing and down the stairs. I checked around for any signs of people about but they were all upstairs. I silently walked through the kitchen and slipped through the back door into the garden that was beginning to grow darker and darker. I noticed there was an area full of trees towards the bottom of the garden so I began to approach the area. Each step I took, I checked around me for anyone who could be lurking about and could call me at any moment.

Once amongst the trees, I found a clear spot near the trees and sat down. I reached into my left pocket and slowly pulled out a battered picture. I sat looking at it, stroking it. It was a picture of my grandma and me who looked after me till she died when I was just 4. My mother and father never cared about me; they dumped me upon my grandma as soon as I was discharged from the hospital. To me, they are just horrible people who just care about themselves and their booze.

I sat for ages looking at the picture and thinking back on memories that tears began to stream down my face. I didn't realise how mad the tears were getting until I was snapped out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Liam running in my direction, looking behind him. He couldn't see me whilst he was running so as he was about to come past, I stuck my foot out, causing him to trip over. I quickly wiped away the tears on my face and sat just looking at Liam as he got up.

"Thanks for that", Liam said, hiding himself against a tree.

"You're welcome. On the run like you are at school?"I asked.

"Woah Lucy! You just know me to well. Well I must dash. Wait… what's that?" He said, pointing to the picture in my hand.

"Well it's a picture of a woman and the woman has wrinkles. Oh and yeah there is a baby!" I said, slightly giggling.

"Well I can see that, but why would you carry around a picture of a woman? Aww, is it your secret lover?"

"No! She's my grandma", I said looking back at the picture. Liam came and sat next to me and took the picture off me.

"So I'm guessing that's you", Liam said, looking down at the picture he had took out of my hands.

"Yeah, she looked after me because my parents didn't want me. She used to tell me stories about them all the time and that it was better that I didn't know them because they are bad people. She would take me everywhere as well; I remember the day this photo was taken."

"What was the day like?"

"Amazing, I think we went to the zoo and we had just looked at the giraffes."

"How come you're not with her now?"

"She died when I was 4 and I've been shipped about places every since"

"Sorry to hear that but it's not new news, I wasn't wanted and got left outside a hospital." Liam looked at the image for a second and then threw it onto my lap and stood up and brushed himself down. "Right, I've helped you by listening to you about your lovely story of the photo now you need to help me".

"How can I help you?" I asked. Liam put his hand out and I took it and he helped me get up. I brushed myself down.

"Follow me", Liam quietly shouted, walking off into more of the wooded area.

"Liam, where are you going?" I shouted after him.

"Just come on and be quiet!" Liam yelled back.

I looked around me and then ran off, following the path that Liam took. I kept looking around as I ran, following behind Liam.

I soon caught up with Liam at a Garden wall near some bins.

"Help me up please", Liam said. I stood in shock. _He wanted me to help him escape?_ My eyes widened and I could feel my jaw slowly dropping until I snapped out of it and gained control of my body again.

"Erm Liam, I don't think so", I said to him in an angered tone.

"Please nerdy, I need to get out for a night or so."

"And you'll go where exactly?"

"Around and about."

"No, no I'm not helping you."

"You owe me."

"I do not owe you."

"You do", Liam said, raising his eyebrows to me. I rolled my eyes and got onto my knees so he could step on my knee and jump onto the bins.

"You owe me big time for this Liam", I said with more anger creeping into my voice.

"Not before you both owe me", a male's voice said behind us. Our heads spun around to see Mike standing in the dark with his arms folded and holding a torch.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems they've got themselves into trouble.<br>****Don't forget to review please. Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? :D**


	5. She got me good

**A.N. **

**Thank you for the 2 more reviews for my 4****th**** chapter. I just love seeing all of the reviews, makes me a happy bunny.**

**Please continue leaving reviews and please feel free to give me ideas of how to continue my fanfic because I'm soon going to run out of ideas and I'd like to write about what you guys want to. **

"Mike ! This isn't what it looks like at all. Well if you're thinking about escaping then yes but that's only Liam", I said.

"Lucy, I thought you were better than this? Helping another out is just as bad", Mike said, he seemed to be very ashamed. If I was him, I would be to.

"But Mike I was going to te…" I pleaded.

"Save it Lucy. Now as for you Liam, do you ever learn?" Mike said in a stern voice.

"Well Mike, it was your cooking, just sent me a bit funny so I was just nipping out for a McDonalds. You know, to keep myself to 3 square meals a day", Liam said cheekily. This made me chuckle but Mike seemed to get more angry.

"You two, inside and into the office now!" Mike said, still stood with his arms cross. He watched us as we trudged past him. I walked across the grass with my head low so I had to clue what Liam was doing. I so hope he was ashamed of himself to. We opened the back door into the kitchen where Gina was stood, drinking a cup of tea.

"What are you guys doing out there?" Gina asked before taking another sip of tea.

"Ask him!" I snapped, pointing at Liam.

"Oh long story Gina, love to stop and have a girly chat but must be other places you know", Liam replied. This didn't seem to amuse Gina.

"To the office you two, I'm not having you speak to me like that", Gina said with anger now in her tone too.

"Don't worry, we're already going there!", I snapped once again and stormed out of the kitchen. Mike followed slowly behind, tutting. I swung the office door open and slumped into a chair whilst Liam went and sat on the desk. I have hardly got into trouble at places, why does it have to start now because of some silly boy wanting help. Mike sat at his desk in front us.

"You know this will be going on your files you two. You shouldn't be going out in the garden late at night and it's even worse when you're running away. What don't you like about this place Liam; I'd really love to know", Mike said.

Liam didn't reply, he just down at his swinging feet. I looked directly at Mike, seeing how cross he actually was with us.

"Mike, you don't understand how tough it can be in these places really, you just work here", I said directly to his face. He was about to speak when the office door opened.

"No but I do", Tracy said, standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean you do?" I said, thinking long and hard about it before continuing, "Wait, you were a care kid too?"

"Yes. In matter of fact, I lived here and was cared for by Mike as well. I can tell you this is the only place that felt home to me out of all the care homes I lived in", Tracy said before turning to Mike. "Mike, you've got to understand that us dumping grounders ALWAYS stick together and help each other and that's what Lucy was doing. She's one of us now".

I looked up at Tracy with a puzzled look on my face. "Dumping grounders?"

"We used to call this place the dumping ground and it's just sort of stuck", Tracy replied, proudly. I couldn't believe she said I was one of them now, after one night of being here. It was like I was actually wanted somewhere for a change.

"You don't want to know what Tracy was like as a child", Mike laughed.

"Exactly", Tracy said before giving Mike a funny look. I laughed whilst Liam just looked from person to person as they spoke.

"Fine, you two can go but you're on pot washing duties for the next week", Mike said. Liam jumped off the desk whilst I stood up and we both left the room. Before Liam could say anything to me, I ran off upstairs.

I got into mine and Carmen's room sat on the end of her bed. She stood up when I walked in.

"Oh sor.." I whispered but Carmen interrupted me.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick! I couldn't sleep so I went to ask you if you were still awake but you weren't in your bed. I remembered that you ad said you was going down for a drink so I went down into the kitchen but the only people in the kitchen were the care workers so I had to tell them that you wasn't in bed", Carmen said. It seems as if everyone is getting annoyed with me tonight and it's only my first night.

"I'm sorry Carmen, I'm sorry. I just needed to be alone", I whispered with sorrow in my voice.

"Then why was Liam out there?" This threw me off guard. _She doesn't think that we're a couple does she?_

"He was planning on running away but his plan failed". That made her think more about it and realise that it sounds more like Liam to be running away than having a relationship with someone.

"Carmen, I think we should get some sleep before you get into trouble as well". I was so tired that I didn't bother undressing from my clothes and just curled under the duvet, gripping on tight hoping for myself to drift off.

* * *

><p>I woke up late and like every morning, I reached under my pillow to see the photo. When I reached under today, I couldn't feel it. I lifted the pillow up and threw it and then shook and threw the duvet off the bed. I searched and searched. Something switched on in my brain which made me think the photo was still in the garden.<p>

"Oh no", I said to myself before rushing out of the room and ran down the stairs. As I ran through the kitchen, Gina tried offering me some toast but I just ignored her and rushed out into the garden. Panic was beginning to get the better of me as I ran some more. I ran past Liam, Frank and Rick who were playing football in the garden.

"Hey Lucy want to play?"Rick asked but I just ran straight past them.

I shouted back, "No time. I've lost it!"

"Lost it? Lost what? Your marbles?" Rick sniggered. I ignored his rude remarks and ran off into the trees.

I heard in the distance Frank's voice shout, "What about the game Liam?" followed by running footsteps coming behind me. I fell to my knees near where I was sat and began searching. A black figure came and leant against a tree in front of me.

"Looking for this?" Liam said as I looked up at him, holding the photo in his hand. I got up and snatched it off him.

"Why have you got this? You idiot, this is mine!" I said pushing him.

"Chill your beans, I found it earlier. By the way, I would recommend the fridge for chilling your beans", Liam said, winking at me and then running off. I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, still clutching the photo in my hand. "You missed breakfast Lucy, do you want anything to eat. I thought I'd better let you sleep in, help you settle into the bed and the new surroundings", Tracy said in a caring tone.<p>

"Yeah please", I said.

Tracy began to put bread in the toaster and getting a plate out of the cupboard. There was silence for a while until Tracy asked, "How come you ran out into the garden so quickly this morning? I had to stop Mike from getting angry again".

I lifted the photo in my hand into the air and said, "I had lost this". Tracy brought a plate of toast over to me and placed it in front of me before sitting next to me. "This is why I was out in the garden last night, a new place just makes me think more about when my Grandma died and I first had to go into a care home. I tend to go somewhere alone on the first night and just sit with my thoughts".

I placed the photo on the table beside me and began munching on my toast. Tracy gently picked up the photo from the table and began admiring it. "So is this your grandma?"

"Mm m. Yeah", I said swallowing a piece of toast.

"She is so pretty", Tracy said placing the photo back onto the table.

"Yeah she is. The day this photo got taken, a man was saying the same thing". I picked up the last small piece of toast left and said "Right, I better go do my homework".

* * *

><p>I lay on my front on my bed with books all surrounding me, scribbling on a piece of paper when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in", I shouted, still scribbling on the piece of paper. It was Liam and Frank. I sat up.

"Can I help you, I'm kind of busy here worrying about my future unlike you two", I said. I was still annoyed at Liam.

"We've come for some help with homework", Frank said and they both went and sat on Carmen's bed.

"Fine. Let's take a look at what you've got done already", I said, pushing myself onto my feet and I jumped from my bed to Carmen's.

Liam and Frank looked at each other nervously, "Yeah well, that's the problem you see. We can't do it and Tracy told us that you were doing homework so thought you could help us", Liam said.

I thought about it to myself and then replied, "Fine, I just need to go get a drink". I went out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>LIAM POV<p>

"Quick Frank!" I whispered, looking over my shoulder whilst standing in the doorway. I was on look out for Lucy coming back. Frank grabbed our homework sheets and put them with Lucy's homework sheets.

"QUICK! I can hear her coming", I shouted to Frank, turning back into the room. "She should enjoy this, the nerd", I whispered.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I walked into the room to Liam and Frank standing in the middle of the room looking very suspicious.

"Oh we've just thought, we've got things to do so we'll do the homework later with Gina's help or something", Liam said and he walked out followed by Frank. I just shrugged and go back to my homework until I noticed that the pile of papers I had had increased.

"What the?" I said to myself before it clicked.

* * *

><p>LIAM POV<p>

I came back up to my room after a quick round of pool with franky boy and opened the door into my room and walked in. Something wasn't right. Pieces of paper wear stuck all over my walls where my posters used to be. I walked up to one of the sheets of paper and noticed it was a homework sheet; one I had given to Lucy to do. _How did she know?_

I walked into Lucy's room.

"Give me my posters back", I demanded.

"No, you said I owed you and since I couldn't help you last night in the end, I still owed you so I got rid of your posters for you. I did you a favour, might help you with revision and homework if you replaced your posters with your work sheets", Lucy said.

"What do you mean, got rid of them?" I asked, worriedly.

"Oh fed them to the homeless and by homeless I mean the bins. They were just starving", Lucy said grinning.

I edged towards her with my fist raised "Why you little…" However, Lucy stopped me by grabbing my fist.

"Relax, I'm joking about. They're in the attic", Lucy said. I relaxed my arm and just walked out. _She got me good._


	6. the lesson

**A.N.**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a long long long long long long, been so busy with revising for exams and other things.**

**Please review, love to read them :D**

**Please remember, I do not own Tracy beaker returns or the characters from the dumping ground**

"COME ON! Time to leave", Mike shouted up the stairs to everyone who were running about crazily. I slowly walked down the stairs in my uniform much tidier than usual. My last care home was not bothered about how I appeared and neither were the others to be honest. "Right, time to go", Mike said, shooing us out to the mini bus.

"I was thinking Mike, does that mean you're taking us somewhere exciting?", Liam grinned as she climbed into the mini bus. Mike didn't look amused and didn't attempt to reply.

I climbed into the mini bus and sat myself down against a window, resting my head against the window. I was being dropped off at school with the most unlikely people I would talk to at school let alone be dropped off with them. People might start to think things. Mike started up the mini bus and drove off.

"Right you lot, off you get", Mike said, opening the sliding door on the side. I stepped out into the school car park, feeling the hot summer's air against my cheeks. I clutched the strap of my back, checked around the site and began walking hoping no one had noticed. I wasn't walking alone for long as Rick walked up beside me.

"You forgot this", Rick said, handing me a green book. My science book.

"Thanks", I said, trying not to have eye contact with him, hoping no one would notice. Rick carried on walking along side me and for a moment we walked in silence.

"So, what lesson have you got first?", Rick said adjusting his bag straps on his shoulders.

I looked to my other side at the people around, "Ermm... science".

"Good job I got found your book then. I've got music; hoping sir will let me play the drums today".

"Right well I better hurry off or I'll be late to science", I said speed walking off. Whilst walking fast, I hadn't noticed I walked straight past my friends until I heard my name being shouted behind me. I turned around to see 2 beaming faces looking towards me. I walked up to them as they walked closer to me.

"Hi", I said to them as they pulled both each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into a cluster hug. I could feel myself going red from not being able to breathe. That's my friends for you. Maddy and Jessica are two lovely girls but they sometimes just don't know when to give a girl some personal space. I managed to struggle my way out of their clutch.

I was about to speak when Liam pushed past me, knocking me. "LIAM! You're going to regret that, you just wait till tonight", I shouted without thinking. Maddy and Jess looked at me confused.

"What do you mean you'll get him back tonight?", Maddy asked confused. I stared blankly at them both for a moment before diverting the conversation.

"What do you think you got on that science test?", I asked.

"Sarah, answer Maddy's question. Is there something you're not telling us?"Jessica asked, giggling.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Fine, I'll tell you. My foster parents couldn't look after me anymore because they had a new child on the way and they didn't have the space for me. My old care home was full so I got moved to a new one and Liam lives there".

Their eyes widened and their mouths opened. "No? Judging by Liam, wouldn't of thought his parents were the type to adopt what with having busy jobs and everything", Jessica said.

I sighed and said, "No you dummies, he doesn't have anything of what he says he has. He's just one big fat liar. He's a care kid!"

Now if you can imagine a cartoon where they are really gob smacked and there is just a random gust of wind, it was just like that. For about a minute they didn't speak so I had to wave in their faces. As I did this, the bell rang which startled them, making them snap out of the shock and gasp for breathe.

I just laughed and said, "Come on" as I walked off away from them.

As we walked into the classroom, faces that were not usually in our class room were staring at us, one being Liam. I looked at the teacher and got the response of, "Mr Pittman is off so I said I'd cover since we're all doing the same thing together anyway".

We walked between the tables and the only 3 seats left were ones right near Liam. I placed my bag down and got my equipment out whilst Maddy and Jess began looking at Liam and giggling. I tried hitting them to get them to stop but they didn't pay attention and continued. It could be seen in Liam's eyes that he was getting annoyed at them giggling. Fire burned in his eyes as rage was taking control. His face began scrunching together, frown lines everywhere.

Liam finally snapped, "You got a problem?". Jess and Maddy whipped their heads around to face Liam, still giggling. However, they didn't stay giggling for long as Liam raised his fist to them and their faces dropped to serious faces and they became so quiet.

"No? Good", Liam said in a fit of temper.

"LIAM! Outside, now!" The teacher said. Liam questioned Miss with questioning facial expressions but then got up and hit the table before leaving the classroom. I looked at Maddy and Jess who were still shocked from Liam raising his fist. I rolled my eyes. To be honest, I think they deserved it as they were winding him up by laughing and looking towards him.

"Right whilst I go deal with Liam outside, I want you all to take notes on the film I'm about to show you and notes about each character", the teacher said to a silent class before linking their laptop up to the projector and pressing play. The film began to play and miss left the room. As soon as she did that, everyone started whispering and not focusing on the film unlike me.

Liam and the teacher walked back into the classroom and the room fell silent once more. You could see by Liam's expression that he was not too pleased about miss's actions of sending him out. I placed Liam's book in front of him as he sat back down along with a pen. "I'm guessing you'll be needing a pen", I said.

Liam looked down at the pen and book and then back up at me and smiled, "Thanks". He turned to face the screen at the front of the class which the movie was being projected onto. "What is this?" he asked in a whisper.

I moved my head closer to him so the teacher didn't notice me talking and whispered, "I have no clue, just take notes".

At the end of the day I stayed behind to finish some work so I would have to find my own way home. I know I may seem smart but I don't really have a clue how to get back to elmtree. As I walked out of the school gates, following the route the bus came to school this morning, a dark shadow could be seen behind me...


End file.
